forgetting love
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: miley feels she is falling out of love with nick. see what she does to try to figure things out.


Forgetting love…

Nick: hey miley! (Kisses her cheek)

Miley: hi… (Fake smiles)

Nick: what's the matter?

Miley: nothing.

Nick: then why did you fake smile?

Miley: what?

Nick: I know you… I know you faked smile, why?  
Miley: no reason, just not in the mood for smiling.

Nick: miley… (Hugs her) you can tell me anything. (Kisses her)

Miley: (doesn't feel what she used to when she fell in love with him)

Nick: (pulls away and smiles)

Miley: (smiles slightly)

Nick: I love you.

Miley: me too…

Nick: (worried) ok… bye… (Leaves)

Demi: whoa, what was that?

Miley: what?

Demi: you haven't been acting the same, I mean you used to love him, and totally hung around him 24\7… then you stopped and hung around him sometimes… now… you don't hang around him at all… he comes to you. What is going on?

Miley: I don't know…

Demi: tell me when you feel better.

After school

Nick: need a ride?

Miley: no, I'm going to walk.

Nick: are you sure Hun?

Miley: yes nick.

Nick: ok... well then am I still going over to your house?

Miley: um… not today nick… (Lying) I have lots of… homework.

Nick: oh… (Sad) ok, then, I'll see you tomorrow. (Walks away)

Miley: (sighs and walks home)

At home

Jennifer: where is nick?

Miley: we are not hanging out today…

Jennifer: when has that ever not happened?

Miley: mom, he hasn't been around for maybe… a couple of days.

Jennifer: I know… and it's weird. Hunny, what is the matter?

Miley: nothing why?

Jennifer: (sits down) what is the matter with you? Are you and nick broken up?

Miley: no.

Jennifer: a fight?

Miley: no…

Jennifer: then what sweetheart?

Miley: 9sits down next to her) mom… I don't know if I love him anymore…

Jennifer: hunny, (hugs her) it's alright, these things happen in a relationship.

Miley: mom… I don't feel anything anymore when we kiss!

Jennifer: oh hunny…

Miley: do you think we were actually meant for each other?

Jennifer: maybe, maybe not, just wait till you fully know, ok?

Miley: thanks. I'm going to do homework. (Walks upstairs)

With nick

Nick: (sitting on his bed)

Kevin: are you ok?

Nick: no.

Kevin: what's the matter?

Nick: something is seriously up with miley…

Kevin: like what?

Nick: at school, she didn't really smile, she faked a smile, and then when we kissed she didn't kiss back, and she didn't want me to come over.

Kevin: that's not like her…

Nick: It's not like her at all.

Next day

Nick: hey miley?

Miley: ya?

Nick: do you want to come over today?

Miley: tomorrow, I'm hanging out with demi.

Nick: (sad)

Miley: (looks at him) tomorrow, I promise.

Nick: (smiles) ok. (Kisses her)

Miley: (stays still)

Nick: (pulls away) um… see you… later… (Walks away)

After school at demi's

Demi: ok, miley, seriously, tell me.

Miley: what?

Demi: what is up with you and nick? Or just you?!

Miley: demi…

Demi: if you were you right now, you wouldn't be here; you'd be with nick right now, not with me.

Miley: (sits on her bed) i have no idea what's going on with me… when I kiss him, I feel nothing at all; I don't to hang around him as much… I don't know anything anymore…

Demi: are you saying you don't love him anymore?!

Miley: I don't know…

Demi: miley…

Miley: I'm scared demi…

Demi: of what?

Miley: scared… that I might not have a reason to love nick anymore…

Demi: (hugs her) hunny, don't say that, you guys fell in love for a reason; (looks at her) find it.

Miley: thanks demi.

Next day

Miley: (listens to hello beautiful) this is the song that nick wrote me for our first anniversary… this is why I fell in love with him? His voice? Was it his charm… or his looks? (Sighs) miley… what is the matter with you?

Her cell phone rings

Miley: (answers) hello?

Nick: hey…

Miley; hey…

Nick: are you coming over?

Miley: ya…

Nick: do you want me to pick you up?

Miley: I can walk.

Nick: be careful.

Miley: ok.

Nick: I love you.

Miley: same here. (Hangs up)

With nick

Nick: (hangs up) same here…

Joe: what?

Nick: nothing…

Joe: ok. (Skips down the hall)

Nick: (sighs)

Later

Miley: (knocks on the door)

Nick: (opens it) hey miles. (Hugs her) let's go up to my room.

Miley: ok…

Up in nick's room

Nick: (lying down and his arm around miley)

Miley: (playing with his fingers on the arm around her)

Nick: (looks down at her)

Miley: (fighting tears)

Nick: are you ok miles? You seem quiet.

Miley: ya… (Voice cracks)

Nick: (looks at her) no something's wrong.

Miley: why did we fall in love?  
Nick: why?

Miley: ya…

Nick: we just did

Miley: we had no reason?

Nick: I don't know… (Worried) miley… why are you asking this?

Miley: is it possible to fall out of love?

Nick: (looks at her) miley… what are you saying?

Miley: (looks at him) I think I've fallen out of love with you…

Nick: (tears form) miley… don't say that…

Miley: I don't know why I love you… (Tears form)

Nick: we love each other because when I look in your eyes I feel like nothing in this world can bring us down! When we kiss I know we were meant to be… when I sing to you, I feel you are my inspiration. Miley please don't say you don't love me anymore.

Miley: I'm sorry nick… but that's how you feel… not me… I think this is it.

Nick: goodbye…?

Miley: (tears fall) ya…

Nick: (looks at her with the tears emerging in his eyes… he has never felt such fear, such pain. He knew after this, it was the end, the end for them, and him.)

Next day

Miley: (in bed)

Demi: (walks in)

Miley: (doesn't look at her… just keeps her eyes closed)

Demi: (opens the curtain)

Miley: ow! Demi!

Demi: (looks at her eyes) miley… why are your eyes all red and puffy?

Miley: because…

Demi: (sits on her bed) because why?

Miley: I cried myself to sleep.

Demi: (worried) why?

Miley: I went to nick's house yesterday… and…

Demi: (scared) and what?

Miley: (tells her everything that happened)

Demi: (sad) miley…

Miley: (tears fall)

Demi: (hugs her)

With nick

Joe, Kevin: nick.

Nick: (groans)

Kevin: nick, get up.

Nick: I can't wake up…

Joe: why?

Nick: my heart is breaking too much…

Kevin: what?

Joe: we have to take you to a hospital!!!!

Kevin: Joe! I don't think he meant it literally.

Joe; (calms down) oh…

Kevin: what's the matter buddy?

Nick: (tears form because he can't bear to remember everything miley had said)

Joe: Nicky? What happened?

Kevin: dude… nick?

Nick: miley… miley…

Kevin: what happened to miley?

Joe: is she dead?! No!!!! Miley!!!! (Falls to his knees)

Kevin: no Joe!!!

Joe: (stand back up) oh.

Nick: she said that she… she doesn't know why she loves me…

Kevin: (shocked) nick…

Joe: are you guys broken up?

Nick: (nods and tears fall)

Kevin: dude… I'm so sorry.

Nick: don't be, that's life right? (Slightly fake smiles)

Joe: don't fake smile like that…

Nick: what am I supposed to do now? The love of my life is gone…

Joe: you make it seem like she's dead.

Nick: sorry…

Joe: don't say sorry… you don't need to.

Kevin: how about you stay in bed for the day and Joe can do whatever you say.

Joe: ya- hey!

Kevin: (smiles)

Joe: what about you?

Kevin: I have to make sure you do what nick says.

Joe: oh that makes sense. (Walks out of the room)

Kevin: loser. (Walks out)

Nick: (sighs and lays back down)

Next day at school

Miley: (walks in)

Demi: Miley!

Miley: (looks at her) hey…

Demi: how was your weekend?

Miley: I stayed in bed all day…

Demi: I'm sorry.

Miley: don't be, there's nothing to be sorry about.

With nick

Nick: (walks into school)

Joe: ok, let's do this!

Nick: do what?

Joe; I don't know? I just felt like saying that… do I have to have a reason?

Nick: ya.

Joe: be that way then! (Walks away)

In class

Miley: (sitting next to demi)

Nick: (walks in)

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: (looks away and sits down)

Miley: (sighs)

Demi: It's ok.

Miley: no… it's not, I really hurt him…

Demi: no miley, it was right to tell him what you did, or it would've hurt you.

Miley: ya… but I hurt him.

Demi: he would've wanted you to be happy.

Miley: (looks down)

At home

Miley: (sitting on her bed)

Joe: (walks in)

Miley: (looks up) Joe?!

Joe: hey… miley…

Miley: what are you doing here?

Joe: um… I had a question…

Miley: what?

Joe: do you really not love nick anymore?

Miley: (looks down) I thought I did.

Joe: what made you think that?

Miley: I didn't feel anything when we kissed… I was forgetting all the memories, everything was just fading…

Joe: miley… love doesn't go away, love stays when you need it, and you need it, and the love you and nick share, it's still there, right where it belongs. (Looks at her) think about it… (Walks out)

Miley: (sighs)  
demi: (walks in) was that Joe?

Miley: ya.

Demi: what was he doing here?

Miley: demi… why do I feel this way?

Demi: what?

Miley: my heart aches when I see nick hurt, my breath is taken away when I see those tears that come out, my mind doesn't set off of him when I see him in pain because of me… I don't know what's wrong with me… I thought if I broke up with him, all that pain would go away, but it just got worse.

Demi: miley… (sits next to her and puts her arm around her) maybe you aren't ready to give up nick, or maybe you never want to let him go.

Miley: (stands up) ya… I think you're right. (Walks out)

With nick

Nick: (lying in his bed)

Joe: (walks past)

Nick: where were you?

Joe: on a walk.

Nick: kay…

20 min later

Miley: (stand in his in his doorway)

Nick: (looks at her) miley. (Gets off his bed)

Miley: (comes closer) I'm sorry…

Nick: what?

Miley: I know you are hurt because of me… and I just wish I never had done it, because the pain that I gave you, is in me too, I hate seeing the way you are, knowing I hurt you… I just guess my heart thought that's what I wanted, but really it's not what I wanted at all, I don't to give you up, not now, not ever. I swear I will never leave you again.

Nick: (just stands there)

Miley: or… (Tears form) we don't have to try again… but… I just wanted you to know, that I still love you. (About to leave)

Nick; (grabs her arm) I don't want you to ever say you fell out of love with me again.

Miley: (turns around and tears fall)

Nick: (wipes them away and pulls her close)

Miley: I don't know what I was thinking.

Nick: me neither.

Miley: (laughs)

Nick: (puts his hand on her cheek and kisses her)

Miley: (kisses back and feels the sparks)

Nick: (pulls away)

Miley: (puts her head on his shoulder)

Nick: (smiles)

Joe: (watching from the side of the door and smiles) you did it Joe.

Kevin: (puts a hand on his should) good job.

Joe: (smiles)

Miley and nick never fell apart again. They stuck to each other's side forever. At 22 Nick proposed to her, they got married June 9, 2013. At the age of 25 miley got pregnant with twin girls. They live a happy life and together, they know now that they will never be apart till the day they die.

The end!


End file.
